List of Users by Ancestry
Try to make it as accurate and as far back as possible. AllianceScoutAiothai Paternal * ' Mexico' * Spain Relatives * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_G%C3%B3mez-Montejano Luis Gómez-Montejano] (1922-2017), former President of Real Madrid * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Montejano David Montejano] (1948-), Mexican-American historian * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selena_Gomez Selena Gomez?] (unconfirmed, but quite likely) (1992-), Mexican-American singer, actress, and producer''' Maternal * '''England * Jewish * Hungary * France? '''(unconfirmed, but quite likely) * '''Choctaw Native American Tribe * Creek Native American Tribe Relatives * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_the_Conqueror William the Conqueror?] '''(unconfirmed, but quite likely) (1028-1087) first Norman King of England Derp '''Bolded places are the origin areas. Famous People In My Ancestry * Genghis Khan * Tamerlane * Most of the Qing Dynasty Emperors * Suryavarman III * Justinian The Great (possibly) Paternal * Mongolia (1000-1300) * Manchuria (1000-1400) * Buryatia (1000-1200) * Tannu Tuva (1100-1200) * China (1200-1850) **Beijing (1200-1450) **Nanjing (1300-1450) **Guangzhou (1200-1850) **Hong Kong (1600-1800) **Kunming (1750-1850) **Taipei (1800-1830) **Some obscure villages * Thailand (1750-1900) * Cambodia (1850-present) Maternal * Albania (circa. 365 AD) * Greece (400-600) * Kurdistan (400-600) * Laos (390-1750) * Turkey (750-900) * Armenia (700-850) * Tabarestan (850-1100) * Baluchistan (900-1050) * Afghanistan (1100-1150) * Nepal (1150-1210) * Pakistan (1100-1250) * India (1050-1650) ** Kashmir (1050-1150) ** Punjab (1100-1200) ** Delhi (1200-1650) ** Arunachal Pradesh (1500-1600) ** Assam (1450-1650) * Sikkim 1300-1600) * Tibet (1100-1300) * China (1270-1885) ** Nanjing (1270-1500) ** Beijing (1300-1700) ** Fujian (1400-1885) * Vietnam (1785-1958) * Cambodia (400-present) Firestorm Famous People In My Ancestry * * * * * *''And Many More...'' Map *Black Denotes Definite Ancestry *Dark Grey Denotes Possible Ancestry Not Sure * Sweden * Thailand * South Africa Origins * Maori Nations * Iraq * Jordan * Palestine *'Kievan 'Rus' * Russian Empire *'Tatarstan' *'Bashkiria' *'Kalmykia' *'Dagestan' * Georgia *'Chechnya' * Azerbaijan * Ukraine * Donetsk *'Luhansk' * Persia Next, We Moved Again * Greece * Romania * England * Cornwall * Wales * Scotland * Ireland *'Shetland Islands' * Iceland * Norway * Denmark * France *'Normandy' Then We Went Exploring: * Syria * Lebanon * Italy **'Liguria' **'Sicily' * Spain * Catalonia * Basque * Germany * Luxembourg * Belgium * Bavaria Post 1500 * United States of America (1779-) ** Georgia (1779-) ** Louisiana (1812-) ** Pennsylvania (1681-) ** California (1841-) * Australia (1789-) * Canada (1848-) * New Zealand (1850-) * CSA: (1861-1865) * Portugal * Samoa/American Samoa (1965-) * Fiji (1965-) * Japan (1974?-) AllThingsCombined Famous Ancestors and Relatives *Queen Elizabeth I of England *King Henry VIII of England *Queen Mary of Scotland (aka Mary, Queen of Scots) *Queen Mary I of England (aka Bloody Mary) *Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom *King Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden *Crown Princess Victoria of Sweden (eerily look very similar to her) *Ragnar Lodbrok of Sweden (telivison series details his life called Vikings) *King William I of England (aka William the Conqueror) *Semi-Legendary King Ongentheow of Sweden *Odin* of Scandinavia **''"*"= the link will lead you to the page of Swedish Kings in the House of Munsö, and there is a better explanation why Odin is on this list at the bottom of that section'' Location * United States (mid to early 1800's - present) ** Missouri (unknown - mid 1930's) ** Michigan (1920 - present) ** Arizona (mid 1930's - present) ** Texas (unknown - present?) ** New York (1860's - present) ** Pennsylvania (1840's - present) ** South Carolina (1844 - unknown) ** New Jersey (2002 - present) ** North Carolina (abt. 1876 - unknown) ** Florida (mid 2000's - present) * Confederate States of America (1861 - 1865) ** Missouri (claimed Confederacy, 1861 - 1865) Alexander of Volzhsky * Russia * Ukraine * Don Cossack Host Sidewinder 'Famous People In My Ancestry' *Genghis Khan *Emperors of most dynasties 'Pre-1900s' * China **Fujian Province ***Putian (Paternal) ***Nan'an (Maternal) '1900 Onwards' * Malaysia USCR Maternal * Nepal (1100-) Paternal * Australia (Aboriginal) * England(?) * Africa(?) ** United States of America(?) (African) ** Liberia(?) FSM Maternal * Mexico **Tamaulipas **Tlaxcala **Puebla * Spain ** Catalonia * Italy * Portugal Paternal * Spain ** Canary Islands * Mexico ** Veracruz * Israel * Morocco Hexarafi * Indonesia (from ±1000s) **'Sundanese' - West Java Likely (unconfirmed): * Indonesia **'Javanese' **'Malay' Bingers According to ancestry.com TBA Known U.K. *London *Cardiff Sweden * unknown viking clan Norway * Fläm Denmark * Unknown viking clan 1200s Ireland *Dublin *Belfast? 1300s Ireland *Belfast 1400 - 1600 Ireland *Belfast 1600- 1760 Ireland *Belfast France *Monaco Industrial revolution Ireland *Belfast U.K. *London Australian Gold rush Australia *Adelaide *Kalgoorlie *Perth Ireland *Belfast 20th century Australia *Perth Ireland 21st century Australia *Perth *Albany New Zealand *Auckland Ireland *Belfast Solace (Not in order | last movement was to the United States) * Ireland (Origins) * Germany (Origins) * Russia (Origins) * Ethiopia (Origins) * United States (early 1800's - present) ** Michigan (early 1800's - present) '' Dick Harrison Famous People in Ancestry Fairhair Dynasty Harald Bluetooth that's it Maternal * '''Norway:' **Oslo **Brønnøysund **Kristiansand * Sweden: **Stockholm **Västerås Paternal * **Lübeck * **Copenhagen **Aarhus **Esbjerg GreaterVenezuela Maternal * Venezuela Paternal * Spain Category:Users